<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>City Lights//Stark Nights by DefinitelyAlmostHuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521883">City Lights//Stark Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyAlmostHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyAlmostHuman'>DefinitelyAlmostHuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ranma 1/2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Man Ranma Saotome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyAlmostHuman/pseuds/DefinitelyAlmostHuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma is struggling with his gender and Akane comes in at the right time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saotome Ranma &amp; Tendou Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>City Lights//Stark Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi my name is Quinton I wrote this on my cellphone while on a walk with my family, I have no chill, and this has NOT been edited. The day I edit a fic before I post it is the day hell freezes over. Anyway enjoy my hellwriting!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was wrong. He tried to tell himself to not cry over it, as much as he wanted to, because men didn't cry--and if he was a man, he couldn't (or shouldn't). Or maybe crying would make it better. But all he knew about being a man was superficial--it was TV, radio, books, media... who's to say he knew anything at all.<br/><br/>
That was what bothered him the most, if he was being honest. It wasn't that his body was fucked and his personality was even worse, it was the fact that he never knew if he qualified. If he was man enough. If people would accept him for who he was.<br/>
<br/>
So he sat, all curled up in the dojo, a chaos of broken boards around him as he fought the tears that so desperately wanted to come. Martial arts just didn't distract him as much as it used to. It didn't make him feel like a man anymore. Maybe that was because he was realizing that everything he knew about being a man... was low key bullshit.<br/>
<br/>
"Ranma...?" Akane's concerned voice drifted into the dojo as she stepped foot on the cool wood, here eyes wide and filled with worry.<br/>
<br/>
Ranma turned away. "Just got tired. Do you need to practice or something?"<br/>
<br/>
"You're crying."<br/>
<br/>
The observation was almost curt, but Ranma knew she didn't mean it that way. He reached up and touched his cheek, feeling the cold damp surface, and he cursed under his breath. And here he thought he was doing so well. "It's none of your business."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, none of my business. You know, Ranma, it wouldn't kill you to talk about your feelings sometimes. We're both girls, aren't we?"<br/>
<br/>
She didn't know. Ranma knew she didn't know, but those words still hit him like a knife right through his heart. He wasnt man enough. If he was, then Akane would be able to tell. Everyone would. There would be no question about whether or not he was a boy because it would just be fact. "We're not!" Ranma's voice was shrill and it cracked when he yelled.<br/>
<br/>
Akane backed away slightly, at first shocked, and then... angry. Her brows furrowed and he placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, because I'm such a tomboy, I don't count, huh? Is that right?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, Akane, I'm not!" The confession came suddenly. All of the air in the room was sucked out in one instant. "I'm... I'm a boy..." Ranma's voice was small. Mousy. Definitely not the voice he wanted to have, but he was trying to not think about that in order to avoid a dysphoria spiral. Ranma put his head in his hands, shaking.<br/>
<br/>
And Akane slowly walked over to him, sat down, and lowered his hands. "Talk," she encouraged.<br/>
<br/>
Ranma sucked in a breath. "I've known for forever. Dad always wanted a boy, so he thinks that's why... I feel this way. He told me to not talk about it. So I never do..."<br/>
<br/>
Akane listened, expressionless. It was hard for Ranma to get a read on her. He couldn't tell if she was supportive, disgusted, confused... "Please say something. This is weird. I feel weird."<br/>
<br/>
Akane shrugged and looked away. "I'm bi."<br/>
<br/>
Ranma blinked. "What?"<br/>
<br/>
Akane turned back to him, and smiled. "So if you're weird... I'm weird too, right?"<br/>
<br/>
"So... so you don't mind? That I think I'm a boy?"<br/>
<br/>
Akane shook her head. "You don't think you're a boy. You are a boy. Just like I'm a girl." She nudged him gently. "Don't let your dad jerk you around about it."<br/>
<br/>
Ranma laughed. "Yeah, easier said than done." He looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Thanks..."<br/>
<br/>
"Don't mention it." Akane stood up and held her hand out. "Come in. Let's spar."<br/>
<br/>
Ranma wipes his eyes and grinned, taking the hand. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just cuz you're a girl!"<br/>
<br/>
"Wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>